Devil's Daughter
by Miss Axolem
Summary: "You are not selling anything." The concrete under him started cracking under the sharp sound of iron heels. "This pretty little thing is mine."


Devil's Daughter

"Sebastian!" Ciel shout in annoyance, after fighting his way through the crowded train and trying to get out at the station. "What in the world is wrong with you? I'm standing here for five bloody minutes. Help me with the carriage."

Although it was very early in the morning, many had taken the late train from Ashford to London, not only because sleeping throughout the route was a nice way to kill the time but also people preferred it, because it was cheaper.

Sebastian hastened to take the two suitcases from Ciel's hands and they finally found themselves on the platform, back in the old London.

"What the hell, Sebastian?" Ciel spoke once again in low voice, starting to walk slowly ahead.

"Please forgive my absence of mind." Sebastian followed obediently.

"Don't apologize, for goodness sake, tell me what's going on." Ciel demanded. "You're acting strangely the whole morning."

"A nobleman as yourself shouldn't burden with insignificant thoughts such as what are the disturbances of his servants." Sebastian narrowed eyes, fixing on the boy walking in front of him.

"It's not like my servants are ordinary." Ciel stopped, turning to his butler and continued quieter. "The disturbances of a demon aren't to be taken lightly."

"Such things as disturbances of a demon don't exist...My Lord." Sebastian assured his master, still doubting his own senses. Though they never failed him.

"Do you mind telling me what's with this blankness of yours this morning?"

"Nothing to worry about, My Lord." Sebastian replied calmly. "I'm sure it's-

He suddenly dropped the suitcases.

It was a voice that intrigued him. He heard it once. Then a second time. The voice of a little girl. He knew she was nearby. Somewhere in the train station. There was something about it. He tried to ignore it, but… no. He couldn't help, but listen to it. It was dragging him subconsciously and he didn't like how demanding that felt.

She started crying.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked, frowning at his butler's reaction, haven't seen such confusion on his face for a long time.

Sebastian quickly came back to his senses and looked around.

"Here it is." He announced as if nothing just happened. The Phantomhive carriage finally arrived as Ciel ordered by letter the previous day. The carriage was to take him and Sebastian from the station. It stopped meters away from them.

"Yes. Like I'll get in it without hearing an explanation from you." Ciel stepped to him, his tone now angry.

"It might be… dangerous for you to accompany me." Sebastian looked him in the eye. "It seems there's a demonic presence near us. I will make sure it's not targeting you, if you command me to do so."

Ciel sank in silence for a moment, estimating Sebastian's words.

"Alright then. Go and see what's going on. I'll wait for you in the manor."

* * *

Sebastian closed the wicket of the carriage and it set off. A second was all the time he needed to orientate for the direction the voice was coming from.

The train Ciel and Sebastian just left was moving off the station. A steam-whistle pierced the air and silenced all the lively conversations around the station. In the meantime another train arrived.

Sebastian froze, standing on the edge of the platform. The train now pulled out of the station and the view was clear.

On the other, far side of the platform, on one of the wooden benches across the station was sitting a little girl. Not more than six-seven years old. Her face was buried under her long, sleek hair. It was raven black.

Sebastian was examining detail by detail as he slowly approached her. He couldn't tell if this is a trap or she really couldn't sense his presence. Could be a powerful demon in disguise. She was cupping her face, seemingly extremely upset. Her ivory dress was worn out and covered in mud stains. There was nothing suspicious about her, she looked like an ordinary little girl. Except the fact that she was all alone. But it wasn't a rare view to see poor orphans on the streets of London. Especially crying ones.

The demonic aura was strong with this one. That was troubling Sebastian. He stopped two meters away from her.

"Excuse me, miss." He started, waiting for her reaction.

His voice ceased her lament and she raised her head, wearing a curious expression. She tried to wipe off her tears and blinked, staring at the newcomer in silence.

"I don't talk with strangers." She suddenly said, as if she remembered a certain instruction.

"It can't be..." Sebastian's irises widened by the sight of her face.

"Can I help you, sir? You can sit on the bench if you don't feel good." She offered with childish naivety and smiled despite her still reddened eyes, moving aside in order to make place for sitting.

White, perfect skin. She was just like a doll. Full and dark lips. She looked unnaturally beautiful, although she had no make up.

Sebastian took a step backwards. These haunting, crimson eyes. They laughed, but flames were burning within. This girl… it was like looking at his own reflection.

"Sir?" She furrowed, standing up.

"Stay away." He snapped. "Don't come close. Don't move."

"Alright, sir." She chuckled, amused by his behavior.

"What is your name?"

"My mother calls me Mini. Why?"

"Your whole name." He insisted masterfully.

The girl's eyes blurred as if his tone had hurt her. Sebastian opened his mouth and then closed it again. It was harder than he imagined.

"I am sorry, miss Mini. I didn't mean to be rude." He tried again, gathering all the politeness he could find. Sometimes it was hard to copy humans' emotions and feelings. Especially the goodness. The best he could manage was polite. Good was beyond his power. "You don't have to be afraid. I was asking for your name, because I wanted to know who your parents are."

"My mum told me that my name is a secret. I must not tell you."

Sebastian narrowed eyes. That creature was playing an interesting game.

"Where is your mother?"

Mini looked down.

"She told me that she will come back for me so I'm waiting for her."

"How long are you waiting for her on this bench?"

"Three hours now, sir." She looked back up to him.

"Here in the cold?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

My, my. What a surprise, the mother left a child with the inhuman abilities to stay alive in the cold without eating or drinking, only with a tiny dress on.

"Yes, sir." She replied slowly.

"Why were you crying?" Another question escaped his lips.

"I…A woman on the street called me with a bad word."

Superstitious people would most likely run away from her, Sebastian thought, she was unearthly beautiful and that was… not quite normal.

"What about your father? Where is he?"

"I lived with my mum in a poorhouse all my life. I don't know."

"You don't know?" Sebastian forced himself to act friendly. His intonation was overly dramatic and he knew it didn't sound authentic at all.

"I asked my mum how my dad looks once. She told me he was tall and very handsome." She started laughing nervously as if she wasn't sure why she was sharing such things so lightly with the stranger in front of her. "She said 'You're the spitting image of your dad, all you have to do is look yourself in the mirror and you'll know just how he looks like.'"

Sebastian's face turned whiter, but he still hadn't lost his composure completely.

"Why… are you laughing?" He tried to sound calmly. The suggestion of his mind was too impossible to be the truth.

"Because you look like me!" She exclaimed happily and took a lock of her hair, lifting it up. "Look! My hair is just like yours. And your eyes are pretty like mine."

"Stop it." He was more confused than ever, staring at this perfectly beautiful girl in front of him.

"But-"

"Would you stop talking for a second?" His calm shell was cracking.

The girl inclined her head curiously and for a moment they just stared at each other.

"Are you my dad?" She asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"No!" He exclaimed loudly, turning his back on her.

How could this be? He didn't know a human woman could bear a child… from a demon. The chances of this happening are to be… he couldn't imagine how low. And that girl, the resemblance with him was one hundred percent. One must be a blind fool to not see that she's…his…flesh and blood.

"Dad?" The girl pulled his frock-coat and he almost jumped.

"Don't call me 'dad', I'm not your… whatever." He turned to her, but she was so close that he startled. Her big, crimson eyes were watching right through him. They threatened to fill with tears again. "I… please don't cry. You're driving me insane."

He kneeled, leveling his eyes with her.

"You lied to me, didn't you?" He exhaled in disbelief. "And I firstly believed you…"

The girl started playing with her thumbs, ignoring his gaze.

"I've never seen such convincing deceiver in my life." He scanned her from head to toe. "And I assure you my experience is more than you can ever imagine."

She continued her playing-guilty scene.

"Your mother has died long ago, hasn't she?"

Mini nodded.

"She was very ill and before dying she told that I must not go to St. Luke's Church, because the people there don't like me."

"Just as I thought." Sebastian sighed. "They had let her live there until your birth."

"So you are my dad?" Mini's eyes filled with hope again.

Sebastian was terrified. Oh, dear. That question was utterly terrifying. He tried to remember the girl in the church. She was young and… foolish. Well… he was not exactly someone who a woman would deny. But now, when he looked at the girl and examined her. There was nothing from her mother. That was a miniature, female version of him. Physically and psychically. Marvelous.

"Well... yes." Finally a tormented reply came out of him. "But don't call me dad, I feel strange. And old."

"I can tell you my name now." Her features lit up.

"What a crafty thing you are… So it's not a secret anymore?"

"No." She shook her head and went closer to him, whispering to his ear.

"Malfilia?" He looked at her astounded. / From Latin "malus" – evil and "fillia" – daughter"/ Her mother named her Daughter of Evil, Devil's daughter. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. Humans could be most amusing sometimes.

"That's a rather strange name, Malfilia. I like it."

She chuckled.

"What's yours?"

"Sebastian, dear." He shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you."

"It's funny."

"You think?"

"Yes. But still I don't like it." She replied honestly, making Sebastian smile once again.

"Me neither."

He stood up. Bloody hell, she truly was his daughter.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sebastian wondered if she had ever tasted a soul.

"Very much. My mum used to buy me small pretzels. They are very tasty. I will show you." She took his hand and led him joyfully to the station's exit.

"Wait, wait a second. You eat hum- normal food?" Could she have no idea that she was a half-demon, half-human? That was odd.

"Yes. Why?" She responded quickly.

"Nothing, just… asking."

While Sebastian was really at a loss what to do with this girl, she seemed to be the happiest person on earth. He bought her favorite pretzels after she demanded them so urgently. She was domineering and sly. And Sebastian couldn't explain to himself her existence for so many years without him noticing.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" She asked soon as she gulped down her first bite. "Are you hungry after you eat something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I am ill like mum, because I always feel hungry even when I eat something."

"Oh. Do you?" Sebastian met her worried expression. "You're not ill. I feel the same."

"Alright." Was all she said.

She took him to a park where she usually went, mainly because of the three cats she fed whenever she had the chance. She told him that she loved the place and he agreed to accompany her.

But after half an hour playing with them, while he stood and watched her, thinking what to do with her, she suddenly disappeared. In the moment Sebastian turned away his eyes in order to see the hands of his pocket watch.

"Dad!" He heard her scream. His eyes lit up as if he was commanded. What happened with her all of a sudden?

He went to search for her, following the direction her voice came out. He left the park and after two streets, he found two men, the shorter one from both gripping Malfilia, dragging her by the hand.

"Leave the girl alone, gentlemen." Sebastian said out loud, slowly approaching them.

The man, holding Mini looked at her and then back at Sebastian and burst in laughter.

"Ain't that a nice coincidence? A family reunion. Who thought your father will be nearby?"

"Go away or you'll spend the day laying here when we're done with you." The taller one warned.

"How did you follow us anyway?" The other one intruded once again.

"That's not the matter of dispute at the moment." Sebastian took off his glove, revealing the black pentagram oh his skin.

"But that's impossible, w-"

"Logic won't work on me." Sebastian cut them off with a smile.

"There's a fine profit waitin' for us if we sell this pretty littl' thing. You don't wanna get in the way, mister."

"Oh?" He made a step to them, his eyes lit up in bright magenta. "You are not selling anything." The concrete under him started cracking under the sharp sound of iron heels.

"This pretty little thing is mine."

The two men glanced at each other.

"What… what the hell are you?" Asked the taller one.

"Nice question. Now. I will give you another chance." Circles enveloped Sebastian's figure like black halos and the atmosphere in the alley darkened more and more with every second." Move away your filthy hands off my daughter or I'll rip you up into small peaces."

Both men were staring at him as if in a nightmare. They couldn't believe what they eyes were seeing.

The taller man suddenly turned and ran away as fast as he could. The other one decided to follow him, but he did not let go off Malfillia. Sebastian watched them through narrowed eyes for a second. But unexpectedly, before even moving, he heard a scream from the man holding Malfillia. He released her and tripped up. She stepped to him, but he screamed again and stood up, running away.

Malfillia turned and met Sebastian's eyes.

He turned back to his normal form and approached her.

"Daddy, I burned his hand, is he going to die?" She asked in her curious manner, leaving Sebastian speechless again. There was no century that existed in which he was going to get used to the words in this sentence. Not a bit was she scared by his true form, but instead she was concerned about the well-being of her abductors.

"No he isn't. You shouldn't use that fire if it's not necessary. Just like your name, it has to be a secret, do you understand me?"

"Yes, dad." She was like a mini-servant, obeying everything he said.

"I must find your relatives and you must live with them. I'm sure your mother has some living relatives."

"I have a grandma and grandpa."

"Alive? Living in London?"

"Yes, I live with them."

Sebastian was like struck by lightning.

"What did you say?"

"I live with grandma and grandpa." She snickered.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He fixed his eyes on her with a dead glare, half-opened half-closed.

"Are you angry, dad?" She became serious, putting a forefinger on her lips.

"I am. What of it?" Sebastian never imagined that someone that could fool him around existed. There she was. The only creature more cunning than him in the world – his daughter. His improved version.

"I'm sorry. I won't make you angry anymore."

"And what if I don't want to forgive you? Why would I want to? You disappeared from my sight and let some people abduct you. Why is that my concern, I shouldn't even be here." He fumed at himself.

This whole day was ridiculous. He had to go back to the Phantomhive manor. To serve tea.

She slowly walked to him and hugged him, making him tremble.

"What are you doing?" He furrowed.

"I'm sorry." She cried quietly.

"Oh, dear." Sebastian sighed with annoyance.

"I love you, dad."

Sebastian made her face him, kneeling down to her again.

"Liar." He peered into her eyes and she tried not to notice him.

"I'm not lying."

"I am a demon, dear." He inclined his head. "Your tricks are my specialty."

Malfilia raised her eyes to him in silence.

"You knew that in the moment you saw me, didn't you? Yes, of course. You've derived my cleverness too."

"But I love you. You are my daddy and you saved me." She demanded.

Sebastian remained silent.

"No, you don't. You just met me. You don't know what-"

"I do." She hugged him again.

"I don't understand what you're doing." He didn't move.

"My mum told me that when you want to hug someone it means that you love them. Don't you love me?" Malfilia asked, still hugging him.

They stood like that for a while, before Sebastian spoke again.

"I cannot feel love." Sebastian wrapped his hands around her. "It is your mother's legacy. But it doesn't mean I am less angry that you were abducted. Perhaps that's what humans call love."

Malfilia pulled herself, meeting his eyes.

"You don't understand love?" She asked him in her curious manner.

"I'm afraid not, my dear." Sebastian shook his head.

"What about…" She thought a bit, taking seriously the task of explaining to him what love is.

"When you meet a kitty!" She exclaimed. "Don't you want to hug it?

"I do" Sebastian smiled to the reference.

"Then you love kitties!"

"You're right, Malfilia. Perhaps I know what love is, I just hadn't thought about it." He looked into her dark red eyes for a second and then slowly stood up.

"My lady?" He offered her his hand and she took it with laughter. "Let's get you back to your relatives."

"Daddy, are you going to leave me?" She looked up to him in worry, while walking.

"Just for now, dear. I will come to get you someday. You will behave till then, will you do that for me?

"Yes."

"You will wait for me to get you, right?"

"Do you promise?" She fixed her crimson eyes on him and waited. "To come for me?"

"I promise." He turned to her with a smile.

"Liar." She narrowed eyes, portraying a perfect imitation of him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **That was, believe me or not, actually inspired by a dream of mine. I was on a train station and saw this girl on a bench, she looked exactly like Sebastian. And I couldn't help but write this.**

 **Have a lovely day!**


End file.
